Surrender
by chashkieh
Summary: "My life is yours, Detective." The devil blurted out of nowhere that made Chloe question his sanity (or insanity).
1. Chapter 1

"My life is yours, Detective." The devil blurted out of nowhere that made Chloe question his sanity (or insanity).

"What does that even mean?"

Lucifer just smirked at her and shrugged.

Every waking day he had let her drag him case after case, and Chloe thought nothing out of the ordinary of it, completely missing what the words he spoke of meant. Lucifer would throw the occasional quips and innuendos to which the detective would repay with her signature eye roll, because that's just how they worked.

Although if she were being honest, she would say something has changed. The civilian consultant never missed an opportunity to insist on doing everything his way and seldomly rolled with what he was given. It was like he gave up and was basically just going through the motions. Gone the vibrant Morningstar replaced with a doppelganger.

"Okay, that's it." Chloe stated after closing their latest case. "What's going on with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Detective."

"Something's different about you."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"You're so...subdued," She gestured with her hands "...followed the rules, played by the book, I mean it's refreshing and disturbing at the same time."

"Am I really? I haven't noticed. Besides, Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But, no matter." He interjected. "May I be dismissed now? I've quite a few pressing matters to attend to at Lux, but if my services are still needed, I am at your disposal, Detective."

Lucifer slightly dipped his head while the blonde arched an eyebrow at his statement.

"No, we're good here. You can go."

"As you wish. Don't hesitate to summon me should you need my help. Have a good night, Detective."

 _Summon? Really?_

The detective shook her head and murmured after Lucifer turned his back. Perhaps it's nothing serious and she was just overthinking.

* * *

Lucifer handed the keys to valet service when he arrived at Lux and instructed his staff not to let anyone up the penthouse until further notice, except for a certain blonde.

He went straight to the bar and poured himself a drink then sat by his baby grand. He skimmed over the keys, not quite sure if he wanted to play any tunes.

It was a few weeks ago when he had the impromptu trip to Vegas to help his ex-wife. A few weeks since he reluctantly left Chloe to celebrate her birthday without him. The detective spending time with their common friends at his penthouse had been a bonus, and Lucifer couldn't thank them enough for picking up the slack. He would have stayed, really, but Candy needed his help more, for she had no one else.

The devil closed the lid of his piano, headed back towards the bar, and grabbed the bottle of the top-shelf whiskey he was chugging like water. He had decided the minute he gave Chloe his gift, that his sole purpose now was to be there for her for life. Do whatever she wanted because at this point, even though she was placed on his path on purpose, his detective was the only one that made sense out of his senseless existence. The only person that he desired. And in his own words, desire is the need for what he couldn't have.

Although, contrary to his Father's words, the devil was hardly 'unhappy' giving in to desire.

* * *

"Good morning, Detective!" Lucifer strolled through the busybodies in the precinct towards his partner who had barely spared him a glance.

"No new case today, Lucifer, just paperwork, which you usually find boring. So you're free to go unless you want to help me out." Chloe stated as she flipped through the pages without looking up.

"I'll assist in this mountain of abomination if you wish. I told you, I'm at your disposal," He paused, "And here's your coffee."

This time, Chloe accepted the beverage and eyed him carefully, slack-jawed at his... she doesn't even know what to call it anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Seriously. Who are you and what did you to Lucifer?"

"Detective, don't be silly. You're my partner. I'm supposed to help you."

Chloe exaggeratedly drew in a sharp breath and huffed.

"That's it. You need to go and see Linda now. I can't handle your weirdness today."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not about what I want. It's about what you need. Go. Chop chop!" She waved a dismissive hand to shoo him off.

"So demanding. Lucifer likes."

Chloe couldn't help but shake her head at the comment.

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that you entrusted your life in Chloe's hands?"

"Yes, Doctor. It was the logical thing to do. I go wherever she goes, except when she kicks off of course, which by the way won't be anytime soon. Not until she's old and grey and maybe have a dozen more little hellions with someone worthy of her."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, Lucifer."

"Well, I simply made everything less complicated. I couldn't be the devil because someone took my devil face. My Father stuck me with unwanted extra appendages. I am not the devil, but I'm not an angel either. I just want to be me. And Chloe is the key."

"But…"

"Nope. I didn't really want to talk about this but the detective told me to do so. And I did. Thank you for your time today, Linda."

The ex-Lord of Hell stood up, smoothed his suit and left in a haste.

* * *

Author's Note: Not sure where this is going. It's something random that I wrote yesterday :D TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"You're awfully quiet today."

"Oh, sorry. Here comes the chatty devil."

Lucifer half smiled at the detective. Even though he was confused since she had asked him earlier to stop being too loud, he obliged and talked about how boring the case was.

Chloe couldn't help but frown at his behavior. She clearly remembered telling him to keep quiet and he did, full on obedience, too much for her liking. She knew enough to realize her partner was clearly not himself. It was unsettling. The last time he acted up, he stood in front of a sniper and almost got himself killed. Only by some miracle did the shooter not give in to his taunting.

"... And look at his attire! Horrendous! He must have - -"

"Did you speak with Dr. Martin?" Chloe abruptly cut him off mid-sentence. She definitely had to get to the bottom of this _unLuciferness_.

"Yes I did." The devil confirmed, quite proud of himself.

"And how was it?"

"It was fine." He replied promptly, brushing off a non-existent lint on his suit.

"Okay…"

"Look, Detective, you need not worry about me. I am as I should be, ready to punch the lights out of anyone who wants to harm you, and play handsome devil cop and solve cases with you; boring or otherwise. Like I said, my life is yours."

The consultant reiterated once more just in case the Detective is still doubting his pledge.

"Your life is _yours_ , Lucifer." Decker retorted, even though she knew it would not reach him as she intended. Not now that he's deep into whatever he's going through.

"Beg to differ."

The blonde detective wanted to scream. She had just about had it with his insistence on his literal life offering and would have pushed for a confrontation, had it not been for the case. Chloe made a mental note to give it a go at a later time.

* * *

After gathering all the details, the detective and her consultant made their way to the suspect's location. With Chloe leading the way, they carefully entered the premises cautiously, as the perp had previous violent run-ins with the law based on intel.

"What a maze." Lucifer whispered. Most of their miscreants seemed to love dark warehouses. Couldn't they be less predictable?

"Huh? Maze is here?" His partner asked while surveying the area.

"No, this place is. How fun." The ex-lord of hell grinned menacingly and Chloe thought he was finally back to his old self.

"Why don't we split up Detective, to cover more ground?" He suggested and the detective approved. Off he went in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Gil Arnaiz adjusted the scope of his rifle and observed the intruders from a suspended scaffolding that was strategically obscured from view. The culprit set his sights on the blonde woman the moment she parted ways with her partner. He was about to pull the trigger when a whooshing sound and a thud brought him out of focus as the scaffolding wobbled at the new weight.

"You're a bad man, Mr. Arnaiz."

Lucifer clicked his tongue upon realizing who the culprit was aiming at. The perp tried to turn quickly but wasn't fast enough, and the devil grabbed the weapon with ease then aimed it at the culprit's head.

"Please don't shoot me. I surrender." Arnaiz begged the rifle's new wielder.

"Not so tough now without your gun, eh?"

Lucifer taunted while lowering the weapon, which Arnaiz saw as an opportunity to pull his sidearm and shot at the consultant. The devil hissed when the bullet made contact just below his shoulder forcing him to jump out of range.

The suspect quickly looked down, expecting to find a body. He decided he'd hunt down the other cop when Lucifer's face came into view and startled him.

"Peek a boo!"

The devil grabbed the glock and delivered a straight punch, successfully knocking out the man.

Stupid mortality.  
Stupid predicament that forced him to use his wings, _twice_.  
Stupid human. He should be sent to Hell at once!

"Lucifer!"

The worried tone from his detective snapped the club owner out of his murderous thoughts.

"Up here, Detective!" Chloe looked up and hurried to her partner's location while the latter tried to figure out how to lower the damn thing.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, having found the controller and lowered the scaffolding, suspect in tow, much to his chagrin.

 _Would have thrown him down but the detective would not approve._

"Are you okay?"

Chloe holstered her gun and then cuffed the murderer, unaware of her partner's wound.

"I'm fine."

The detective's eyes narrowed as she inspected the self-proclaimed Lord of Hell. She closed in on him and opened his coat, revealing a blood-soaked shirt.

"Damn it, Lucifer. You're far from _'fine'_!"

She grabbed his hand and made him put pressure on the wound while subsequently making quick calls for backup and medical services.

"Keep the pressure on that wound." The detective ordered, angry at him for not saying anything. "You said you didn't lie."

"I don't and never will. Especially to you. I'm fine, really. This is just a minor drawback. I will be as good as new once I'm back at Lux."

"Hospital is where you're going. You're about to pass out, Lucifer. I suggest you sit down."

"The devil does not do fainting." But with the detective in range, he could feel his legs turning into jelly and his vision was starting to swim. "Oh, but perhaps I'll take on the offer of taking a seat."

Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes when he plopped down ungracefully, continued blood loss contributing to his nauseated state. She had to remind herself that she was upset with him.

"Help is on the way. Hang on." She knelt down beside him and placed a supporting hand on his uninjured shoulder.

Lucifer nodded, his breathing a little labored now.

"How did you get up there anyway?" Chloe inquired, having done a quick check of the controls. The device could not be remotely accessed and required someone on the scaffolding to operate it manually. There was no way for someone else to get up.

"I flew, Detective."

"Right." She replied in a sarcastic tone. "You're hallucinating, aren't you?"

"I feel my head is about to fall off, yes, but definitely not hallucinating."

"Uh huh."

The ambulance and uniformed officers finally arrived and took over the crime scene. With Lucifer promptly strapped to the gurney, now rendered unconscious, Chloe could finally relax a bit.

 _How the hell did he get up there?_

* * *

The next day, he was at Linda's office again after another scolding from his detective. Lucifer was mildly amused at the attention he was getting from his favorite crime solver, although he thought the forced two-day leave was a bit extreme.

"How are you doing, Lucifer?"

"Marvelous." The devil crossed his legs and rested his clasped hands on his knees and gave Linda a smile.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Well, Chloe is worried."

"What for? There's not a scratch left from that recent event."

"It's not about that."

"Tell me, then."

"You're not yourself anymore, she said."

"I am still me, just, you know, I'm letting her decide what's best." Lucifer grinned. "I must say she's very good at ordering people around. And I don't mind because my life is hers."

"Are you even hearing yourself?"

"Oh, my hearing is perfect." The devil replied enthusiastically.

"Why are you doing this? To what end?"

"Pardon me my dear doctor, but I don't think I understand what the fuss is all about. The point is, I don't want to hurt her anymore. My being me seems to be a problem wherever I go, so I figured I should let her run my life for me. She can do whatever she wants with it, I am a willing participant."

"What if she told you to leave, for good?"

"I shall comply," Lucifer replied without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

"Didn't you say you couldn't stay away no matter what you did?"

Lucifer nodded then came up with a reply.

"Even if it kills me, I will do whatever she asks. I am done fighting, Linda. No more."

The therapist stared at his black orbs and tried to get a read on them, and all she saw was his sheer determination to see this through.

"Oh and please don't think for a second that I didn't know what I was giving up, doctor. I'd do it all over again if it meant spending even a fraction of a second with her. As long as she'll have me."

Lucifer explained, somehow still baffled on why everyone seemed opposed with his choice.

 _What's wrong with letting someone run your life for you?  
_ _Humans._

* * *

The elevator doors opened in the penthouse and out came his former bodyguard who looked quite pissed. Maybe she had a bad day and wanted to take it on someone else. Someone else, meaning him.

"Mazikeen." He regarded her and she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lucifer." The demon acknowledged.

"Care for a drink?" Lucifer pulled another shot glass and offered it to Maze.

"What's the matter with you?" She took the shot glass and drank from it.

"The usual existential crisis. Nothing that I can't deal with." The devil downed his drink and poured himself another.

"Right. Is that why Linda desperately wanted me to come here and talk sense into you? If Chloe is the cause of this, I'll take her out of the picture." Lucifer glared at his former protector. Why must she threaten the detective? Weren't they buddies? Best friends even?

"You kill her, you kill me."

"You most certainly look dead to me, what's the difference?"

"Don't you dare touch her, Maze." Lucifer's voice boomed in the penthouse as he slammed his glass on the bar. In the tiniest bit, it reminded her of his glory days, back when he had everyone at his feet. The demon never imagined the actual devil to be at someone else's mercy, much less to a human.

"You know what? You're right. Do whatever you want for all I care. Not anymore."

"As you should. I had long severed the ties that bound you to me. But no matter what happens, know that you are my best friend. Thank you for eons of being the most loyal soldier and right hand of the Lord of Hell. It was an honor to have fought alongside with you."

Maze's frown deepened at her former master's admission. He had sunk so low this time, and sadly, this is one battle she could not help him with.

"You're pathetic."

"Indeed."

* * *

Chloe hated this day. She had been patient with her civilian consultant, goaded him into increasing his sessions with his therapist, said therapist sent Maze, and sadly, both weren't able to help.

Lucifer had been different since that day and she figured he wasn't far from a mental breakdown. Because, under normal circumstances, no one in their right mind would let someone else run their life for them. But here he was, on repeat, that his life was hers.

So Chloe did the most logical thing. It was difficult but necessary.

"I want you to kiss me." Lucifer quirked a brow and asked her if she was sure, and she said yes. He kissed her on the forehead. He could have gone for her lips but he would never take advantage.

"I want you to have sex with me." He struggled with the idea for a bit, but nonetheless obliged. He proceeded to take his coat off and undid his vest when she stopped him. "No, I changed my mind."

The civilian consultant nodded absently, oblivious of what Chloe was trying to get at.

"Why are you doing everything I ask?"

"You asked nicely. And my life is yours." He declared once more. Was it really hard to believe?

"So you'll do anything? For me?"

"Absolutely."

"I want you to resign as a civilian consultant of the LAPD," She started, and there was a hint of discomfort coming from Lucifer by the way his jaw clenched, but he was pretty good at keeping up appearances.

"...You will go back to being a full-time club owner, do whatever the hell you want, _when_ you want, like before. I want you to be the Lucifer Morningstar I knew."

"Is this version not on par?" He asked.

All this while he thought he was doing so well. What was it that she was so displeased about? He hasn't gone off to chase suspects on his own without her explicit permission. But then again, who is he to question her good judgment? Maybe there was something he missed, and this was his punishment.

"Not even close. Until you do, this partnership is over."

"As you wish." Lucifer managed a strained response, but nothing else.

Chloe let out a frustrated groan.

"You're not going to question it, or oppose it?"

"No."

"Fine. Goodbye Lucifer."

"Yes."

The detective turned on her heels and walked away, and he did the same, not once looking back.

Lucifer didn't understand why his chest ached. He felt as if his heart was in a vise grip, with someone twisting and squeezing at every beat that it made his head spin.

Maybe giving up his life wasn't such a good idea. Yet, he had no regrets, at all. So why was he crying?

The devil wiped the stubborn tears but it just wouldn't let up. He couldn't control even that. How the mighty have fallen.

What now? He did say he would do whatever she asked. But he could never go back to how he was even if he tried; not after everything.

* * *

Lucifer sat on the floor of his balcony, intent on shedding every pent-up tear that may as well take forever. He must have sat for days on end, but he paid no mind. No one ever came up the penthouse per his instructions. Lux won't ever run out of people. Logistics were all accounted for, he made sure of that, so his staff could manage in his absence.

* * *

Chloe Decker paced at the precinct after receiving the latest update from Lux. She was keeping tabs on Lucifer all this time, with Patrick's help even though the only information he could provide was that the club owner never left the penthouse, for three weeks. They weren't allowed to come up and check on him, what with the new security feature of his private elevator, installed two weeks ago.

"But you know, the boss could sneak in and out any time he wanted to. I still get startled by him sometimes. Everyone here knew better than to go against orders. Ah, but don't misunderstand, Mister Morningstar is the best employer ever. Everyone here loves him."

The bartender told her over the phone. Nevertheless, the detective drove to Lux impatiently and no one batted an eye when she walked straight to the private elevator.

 _Oh._

Chloe's jaw slacked upon seeing the new interface of that metal cabin. She shook her head and thought there was no way she'd be able to reach him now, but alas! Her handprint had been recognized when she placed it on the screen, and off it went up the penthouse.

The cabin doors opened to an immaculate view of the sunset peering through the glass windows. The pieces of furniture had accumulated dust over days of non-use and she remembered how a neat freak Lucifer was, that he'd probably hire a bunch of guys to clean every nook and cranny. Yet, the place look abandoned.

Chloe decided to immediately check his bedroom, which was also left untouched. She was beginning to panic when she heard him call out from the balcony.

* * *

Lucifer heard the ping of his elevator and groaned. What is it with humans and instructions? He specifically told them not to let anyone in!

Wait. Didn't he pay a huge pile of cash for upgraded security features?

 _Oh_. Of course. This presence…other than himself, there's only one person he'd allow to invade his privacy.

"Over here, Detective!"

The detective breathed a sigh of relief and approached him. Lucifer was seated in an indian position, as if he was meditating. It was only then that Chloe noticed how gaunt he looked. His shirt looked like it hadn't been changed, the stubble on his face had grown into a full beard. He looked nothing like his usual indulgent self.

"Lucifer," His name had left her lips before she realized it.

"What can I do for you, Detective Decker?" His eyes remained shut as he replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucifer?" Chloe knelt in front of him and waited for an answer.

"I am doing absolutely nothing. What is it you want this time?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Tell me what you want and be done with it."

"I want my partner back." She blurted out. "Will you please open your eyes and talk to me?"

Lucifer humored his detective and did as she requested. How he missed that scowl! What was she so upset about though?

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"A while."

"And by a 'while', you mean…?"

"A _while_."

Chloe's frown deepened. Is this how he really wanted to play it?

"Right."

"If there isn't anything, could you please leave? I have told you before that you make me vulnerable in the literal sense, and I am starting to feel the effects of this self-imposed exile with your mere presence."

Chloe was a bit offended by his statement but decided she would not take it to heart. He needed help, badly.

"I don't expect you to understand, Detective. But if you really want to help me, you have to leave."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while! I wasn't really sure where to go from chapter1 when I wrote it. But here's a slightly longer chapter to make up for the very short first. I hope you like this one :D I am also pleased with the BT keyboard I bought. It made the whole writing experience using just a mobile phone a lot easier. (yes, I did type that first chapter and posted it via mobile so forgive the typos if there are any.) And it's unbeta-d, I apologize for the grammatical errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

"... If you really want to help me, you have to leave." The devil felt a headache coming on. She just couldn't leave him well enough alone to wallow in misery.

Of course she answered with a resounding "No" that vexed Lucifer even more. Chloe was as stubborn as he was and if he wasn't so smitten by her, he would have forcefully kicked her out of his penthouse and would have banned her for even setting foot at Lux's vicinity, for the rest of her life.

The nerve of this detective when she told him (order is more fitting) to get off his ass, and how he hated himself for complying, wordlessly standing up like she had him on a leash. He willed his limbs to obey despite the blonde woman's influence and succeeded albeit wobbly, turning to the railings for support.

Another sharp intake of breath and he finally controlled his bearings, mind over matter mantra as he fought the nausea threatening to render him unconscious. His legs protested at the weight when he moved one foot in front of the other to bridge the short gap between him and his miracle.

Much as he tried to work his way around this strong emotion for her, he just couldn't. Even though he wanted to question why she had to call him out on this particular thing that he couldn't do for her, he bit his tongue and forced the thought at the back of his mind. The things he did for her were above and beyond yet he still couldn't figure out what she really wanted from him. Perhaps it would have been better to ask, he thought, never leaving eye contact with the woman who held his soul.

The devil lifted his hand and ghosted it over her cheek but relented, letting it hang loosely on his side. His shoulders sagged in resignation and mentally laughed at himself because this woman was the cause of his insurmountable agony and yet, at any given moment she utters a word (her word is law), he would be at her feet.

"I don't know why I let you do this to me even after you've vehemently rejected my offer. I was the Lord of Hell. I instilled fear to everyone even without meaning to. They were terrified of me and yet you," He sighed. "I don't know what to do with you honestly."

His voice petered out, and Chloe only managed a frown, unable to grasp what he meant.

Disgruntled, Lucifer shook his head and started to make his way to the bedroom, all while shedding his shirt and trousers.

"Where are you going?" Detective Decker quickly averted her gaze once he started stripping.

 _Christ! Must he do this every single time?_

"Ugh, you said to get off my arse. Better make your mind on what you want me to do, Detective." Lucifer waved a dismissive hand. "I will be right back with you."

The club owner ran his hands over his face and groaned. He could never resist Chloe.

* * *

Some minutes later and he was almost back to his old self: clean shaven, posh, not a hair out of place, except there was no glint of excitement in his eyes. This Lucifer, Chloe thought, was no more than an empty shell.

"I'm decent, Detective. How may I be of service?"

"I came here to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" He jammed his hands into his pockets out of habit, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Plenty. Why are you cooped up in your penthouse?"

"I wanted some peace and quiet. To gather my thoughts, figure out my next move. Are you satisfied with my answer?"

"I-"

"Nevermind."

"Please, Lucifer. Let me help you."

Lucifer scoffed. Why was she so stubborn? More importantly, why was she even here?

"What is it that you really want from me, Detective Decker?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself. And when she didn't answer, he repeated the question "What do you want from me?! Tell me!"

He didn't mean to snap at her but she had this innate ability to draw the worse out of him.

"I've told you what I wanted but you're not listening!" And she doesn't back down either.

"I heard you. Forgive me, Detective, but I am confused. You asked me to quit being your partner, and now, you want me back? Gosh! When are you going to make up your mind?" By this time he had grabbed a drink, did not even bother pulling a glass, and guzzled it because maybe it would be enough to dull his senses what with her close proximity.

"I thought I was helping you. I'm sorry, I was wrong. I still can't figure out why…"

"You want to know why?" Lucifer slammed the bottle on the bar, slightly startling Chloe. He walked towards her, limping as he did. "Because you're the only one that makes sense. You make everything worthwhile. You gave me a reason, something to look forward to everyday. I value your life more than mine because you deserve only the good things, Detective. More than anything, you are my _greatest_ desire. But I can't have you. However, my soul belongs to you whether you understand it or not. Or in simpler terms, I love you. More than life itself. And what better way to show you that I really do, than to surrender to your every whim."

Silence filled the room as Chloe continued to stare at her civilian consultant.

She wasn't exactly expecting a confession from him.

"Now I feel a lot better getting that out of my chest. Will you please leave?"

"I love you too." She blurted out. She figured it was about time she admitted it too.

"No, you don't." Anger rose up within the devil. He hated liars.

"I do. Look straight into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

The devil begrudgingly acquiesced; the eyes are after all windows to the soul. The crease on his brows softened as realization dawned on him.

Lucifer's mind went blank for a split second as he replayed the previous exchange that he had to stray from her gaze, seemingly ashamed of himself for doubting her. In his defense, he had been subjected to deceit and betrayal for millennia.

The eerie silence was broken down by hearty laugh from the Prince of Darkness that took Chloe by surprise.

 _Why was he laughing? What gives?_

"What's so funny?" The blonde woman inquired, fearing the worst.

"I surrender, Detective."

He approached her, his eyelids getting heavier then bent down so his chin was on her shoulder and he sighed contently. Chloe felt the weight so she wound up her arms around his midsection to support him, and slowly he withered. The detective tried to keep him upright, but he was spent, fatigue finally taking its toll.

A last ditch effort and they both landed on the marble floors, with Lucifer at the bottom. He made it so that Chloe would remain unharmed.

"Lucifer?"

The devil slept peacefully that night. Something he hadn't done for so long. Tomorrow was gonna be better.

Chloe, on the other hand, was bummed out. But something in his demeanor changed before he fainted, and somehow she knew he'd be okay. The hard lines on his face were gone too and goodness, he looked divine even in his exhausted state.

* * *

Epilogue

Lucifer woke up to the stabbing rays of sunshine from his living room taunting him awake. His vision was bleary but an arm wrapped around his torso registered in his otherwise muddled brain. A slight turn of his head and there she was, radiant as ever, sleeping beside him. On the floor.

Oh. What a night of revelation. Not the revelation he was aiming for, but it would do in a pinch.

The part where he would prove he's the devil will have to wait. At least until he gets Mr. Crispy back.

It's gonna be alright, he told himself, and even if it wasn't, he swore he would never leave her again.

* * *

 ** _Another night in my new skin  
_** ** _T_** ** _hrow emotion to the wind  
_** ** _Just trying to find a face to make me feel something  
_** ** _And for all the pretty mouths and pretty words that turned me out  
_** ** _I just end up at your house  
_** ** _20 thousand leagues beneath the ocean_**

 ** _And I've been trying to keep my distance_** _  
(I still need it, I still need it)_ ** _  
So hard to keep my distance  
_** _(I still need it, I still need it)_ _ ****_

 _ **And you make me wanna stay**_ _ **  
Cause you look so good  
**_ _But I know you babe and this can't wait  
_ _Not one more touch, one more drink  
_ _One more minute, one more night_

 ** _So I surrender  
_** ** _This is the moment I surrender_**

 ** _Now all the shapes I know are gone  
_** ** _Charts and maps I've drawn just get me lost  
_** ** _And I'm falling off the edge_**

 ** _And you make me wanna change  
_** ** _With the look on your face  
_** ** _'Cause I miss you babe_** _but I can't stay  
_ _Not one more kiss, not one more fix  
_ _Not one more minute, one more night_

 _So I surrender  
_ _This is the moment I surrender_

 _Even now I let it in  
_ _Oh lord, I surrender  
_ _(I still need it, I can't stay  
_ _I still need it, I still can't stay)  
_ _I'm still trying to keep my distance  
_ _(Send me back in time, love me again)  
_ _Keep my distance  
_ _(I still need it, I still need it)  
_ _When I speak will you listen?_

 ** _So send me back a thousand days  
_** ** _That first night at your old place  
_** ** _And tell me how it ends  
_** ** _I'd do it all again  
_** ** _For one more minute, one more night_**

 ** _-Surrender, Walk the Moon_**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while. The struggle was real, with work, lack of sleep, plain laziness and well writer's block. Geez. (_) So, weird ending? But I really like the song. Only highlighted the parts that I think applies to them.**


End file.
